Un libro dedicado a ti
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Tk no sabe como desahogarse por su pena amorosa y todo lo plasma en un pequeño escrito. Este mini-fic es una dedicación de mi para mi por cumplir ya un año en Ff-Digimon ^^ espero y les guste!


Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!  
  
Bien, eh aquí un mini-fic, realmente es una historia corta y muy sencilla, nada de enredos y melodramas como las demás, quise hacerla así para recordarme lo bello de una historia, en ella no importa que tan larga sea o que tan compleja, lo que importa es que este escrita con el alma y que su autor este conforme en ella n_n además, yo empecé asi, sencilla, avanzando poco a poco n_n y hoy cumplo ya un año aquí en Ff-Digimon y para festejarlo decidí que esta historia sería la correcta, ya que la escribí con mi corazón en un momento de depresión, pero no crean que de amor ¬¬ no vayan a pensar que tengo algo que ver con la historia, nop, esta la escribí cuando mi madre aun estaba en el hospital y no sabía como desahogarme así que las palabras fluyeron en esta pequeña historia que por cierto nada tiene que ver con mi problema U_U en fin, espero y les guste! n_n  
  
  
Un libro dedicado a ti...  
  
No se como llegamos hasta ahí, como nuestros rostros se juntaron y nuestras lenguas empezaron un baile juntas.  
  
Sentía sus calidos y sofocantes besos, sus excitantes y cegadoras caricias hacían vibrar mi cuerpo.  
  
En mi mente no había otra cosa más que ella, más que ese deseo de hacerla mía.  
  
Pero... acaso era solo un deseo eso que sentía?, todas esas caricias que le brindaba, esos besos, ese aliento, pero sin ninguna sola palabra.  
  
Deje que mi cuerpo hablara, no le hice caso a mi corazón, no pensaba en lo que realmente sentía.  
  
  
"Pasa algo TK?"  
  
"Yo... Kari, esto es realmente lo que quieres?"  
  
  
Te quedaste callada, me miraste incrédula por unos momentos y después de que una lagrima broto por uno de tus hermosos ojos te levantaste y luego te vestiste para luego marcharte y dejarme solo.  
  
Dios!, no sabes como me arrepiento, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de que no era un simple deseo, no!, era mas que eso, te amaba!, y yo lo confundí con algo tan tonto...  
  
Desde ese momento ya no te veía tan seguido, pareciera que me evitabas y por mi parte, yo jamás trate de encontrarte.  
  
Tiempo después me entere que tenias novio, mi corazón se hizo añicos, mi vida ya no tenia sentido y deje de luchar el día en que tu me miraste con ojos de indiferencia.  
  
Esa noche se acabo todo para mi, mi vida, mis ilusiones, mi esperanza...  
  
Me hundí en la depresión, en un hoyo negro, un abismo sin retorno.  
  
Pensé mas de una vez en decirte lo que sentía, en tratar de enmendar mi error, pero cada vez que me trataba de acercame a ti estabas con el, siempre con el y lo peor, siempre una sonrisa en tus labios.  
  
Cuándo sonreíste conmigo?, es verdad que siempre no la pasábamos bien pero, jamás sonreíste de esa manera conmigo, jamás me dedicaste una sonrisa de amor...  
  
Maldita sea!, este sentimiento... quisiera apagarlo, llenar este vació, apagar esta desesperación del no tenerte a mi lado.  
  
"Kari!!"  
  
Mi agonía esta pronta, siento el frió de la muerte que me sucumbe, mis fuerzas están agotadas, ya no quiero luchar mas, no tengo por nada que luchar, ya no..., hoy tu serás de otro hombre y yo, como siempre estaré sin ti.  
  
"Te quiero Kari, siempre te quise..."  
  
  
  
La chica termino de leer el libro, este había sido publicado la 1era. Semana después de encontrar el escrito junto con el cuerpo sin vida del autor.  
  
Una lagrima, dos..., tres..., ya no se podían contar, la chica abrazo el libro con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo un gran vació en su alma.  
  
Aquel día, el día en que corrió con desesperación a la casa de su amado, a casa de ese joven que le había robado el corazón, ese día en el que ella había aceptado la verdad y huyendo de todo sin importarle mas que sus sentimientos, ese día, ese maldito día..., fue a encontrarlo tirado y sin vida, ese día sus esperanzas habían muerto quedando dentro de su alma un vació.  
  
Una lagrima mas, un susurro y un adiós, fueron las palabras de la chica al marcharse dejando el libro ahí, junto a su creador...  
  
Fin  
  
  
Comentarios: Que les pareció, como les dije, es un pequeño fic, mmm demasiado pequeño, el mas corto que eh escrito, pero me gusta ^^ sip así como esta, sin agregarle ni quitarle n___n  
  
Es un fic de mi para mi por haber cumplido ya un año en Ff-Digimon n__n felicidades a mi, felicidades a mi, felicidades a miiii, di mi para mi n__n jejejejeje ya me entro la locura @o@ … =U_U=  
  
También les agradezco a aquellas personas que leen mis fics, n__n muchas gracias y sobre todo a Atenea, Cris, CieloCriss y Ryu-kun, son lo que han seguido mis historias desde mis comienzos en este sitio, muchas gracias a ellos y a todos los demás, ustedes son mi inspiración n___n  
  
Bien, cualquier cosa, duda, manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review!  
  
Jaamataashita 


End file.
